Alex has returned with Fiona as his Fiance'
by kepc
Summary: Alex returns after 5 days away with Fiona as his Fiance'. Alex is surprised by Stevie's reaction.What happens in the weeks that follow?
1. Chapter 1

Tess, Stevie Jodie and Kate are moving a mob of sheep down the road. Tess and Stevie are bringing up the rear when a man's voice calls. "Oi Get a move on will ya." Without looking Stevie waves her arm and says. "Yeah in a minute pal." Alex says "Come on cowgirl move em' along."

Stevie turns and a smile spreads across her face she dismounts, hands her reins to Tess and runs saying." Where in the hell have you been." She gently launches herself into his arms. Her heart is pounding, he's back she can tell him how she feels. He is very happy to see her and sweetly surprised by her enthusiastic welcome.

Before he has a chance to say anything she kisses him softly, deeply passionately. Without thought he responds his heart pounding. Then she gently releases him and slides to stand beside him, as she does her hand brushes his skin arousing something deep within.

Tess, Kate and Jodie have witnessed the kiss and aren't surprised at all. It's been a long time coming. The passenger side door of Alex's car opens and a woman steps out. Alex looks confused but smiles and moves over to her "Girls this is Fiona my fiance'."

Stevie draws her breath and is close to tears but holds it together long enough for him to introduce everyone. Stevie excuses herself remounts her horse and whispers to Tess as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I have to get out of here Tess I can't do this." Stevie clicks her horse into a gallop and is gone. The girls continue talking to Fiona and Alex until they drive away.

"Tess we have to find Stevie." Kate says. "I want to hit him he's such an idiot. Obviously he's not thinking with his head or his heart again bloody typical of him. " Jodie says angrily and continues "How could he do that to Stevie?"

Stevie is riding wildly, crying, not thinking about anything except that fact she's made a fool of herself. She shouldn't have kissed him, but she was so glad to see him and it just felt right. How could she ever look him in the face again? Engaged! He'd been only gone for five days.

Fiona is unaware of the kiss as she was sitting inside the car. Alex is confused and all he can think of is her lips and the softness of her body pressed up against him. Her beautiful smiling face and those wild red curls as she threw herself into his arms.

His best friend, she was always the one he could talk to, she knew everything about him, all his hopes and dreams. She even knew his faults but she liked him anyway. They'd kissed once, and he wanted more but she only wanted to be friends.

As Fiona and Alex are driving towards Kilarney a conversation begins. "All the girls seemed really nice Alex" Fiona offers. "Yeah they're a great bunch." He answers absently. "You didn't tell me they were all gorgeous though." Fiona laughs. "Oh are they? Fi I need to go back to Drover's I need to speak to Tess. Do you mind?" "No not at all but you'd best let Sandra know." He pulls over and calls Sandra then moves towards Drover's.

Tess and the girls have quickly moved the mob and put them into the paddock. "Where do you think she'd be?" Kate asks. "I have no idea Kate let's hope she's still riding. Because if we get back to Drover's first I'll grab the keys to the Ute so she won't run." Tess says. The girls ride quickly towards home and hope she hasn't gone already.

As Alex swings his Ute into drover's he hopes Stevie's here. Her Ute is here, that's a good sign. He pulls the car over and notices Tess and the girls are back. Fiona says she'll wait in the car assuming he won't be long.

As he walks towards the girls Jodie says "Come to inflict a bit more pain have you?" Tess chips her to be quiet. Alex looks at her and doesn't understand why Jodie is angry with him they're mates. "What is your problem Jodie?" Alex asks feeling annoyed.

Tess gives Jodie a look but Jodie continues regardless. "You're the problem Alex you're an idiot you shack up with some piece of skirt for 4 days and ask her to marry you? You're a bloody idiot." Before he has a chance to answer Jodie walks away and Kate follows but not before giving Alex the filthiest look.

Stevie has stopped riding and is sitting on a rocky outcrop. She is scolding herself for not telling him sooner about how she felt. Before Tess and Nicks wedding they'd kissed and it was like nothing she's ever experienced before but Alex had a reputation with women and she didn't want to be another notch on his belt plus she'd just split with Kane and her emotions were still raw.

His friendship meant the world to her, he was always there for her, to give advice and to comfort her and she didn't want to lose that. Now that was probably over. How could he keep her as friend when she'd kissed him while his fiancé was in the car beside them? What sort of a person had she become to do that to a friend?

"Alex I'm sorry the girls are a little upset at the moment." Tess says. "Tess I'm really confused here. I thought you'd all be happy for me? What is going on? I've only been gone for 5 days. Did I miss something? I've got the girls treating me like something on the soul of their boots and then Stevie?"

Tess smiles at him and says "Let's walk up here. I need to ask you a few things." They walk towards the windmill. Jodie has grabbed Stevie keys to her Ute so if she returns she won't run. Kate has checked the yards and Stevie's horse is still out so they hope that's a good sign.

"Alex what do you think and feel about Stevie?" Tess asks. Alex looks at her and laughs and says. "You know how I feel about her Tess. We're best mates." Tess looks at him and says" Is that all Alex?" His heart flips as he says "What do you mean Tess?" "Think about it Alex is that all you feel for her? If she moved away tomorrow and you never saw her again. Would that bother you?" Tess asks.

Alex looks at her and replies. "She only wants to be friends Tess. Stevie doesn't want more than that from me." Tess grins at him and says "Alex that wasn't my question? How do you feel about her?"She can see the sadness in him when he says. "I love her Tess and I have for a very long time. She doesn't want me like that though; she only wants me as her friend."

Tess puts her hand on his arm and says "Alex you need to find her and tell her that and you need to do that right now or she'll run and disappear from our lives." "Bloody hell what am I supposed to do with Fiona then?" "I'll take her for a cuppa and a chat any idea we're Stevie will be?" Tess asks. Alex grins and says "Yes I'm fairly certain I know where to find her. Can I take your Ute Tess?" "Yes you can Alex I'll tell Fiona you had to go and help with some cattle and you'll be an hour or so ok? But Alex this is the only time I'll lie for you." He leans and kisses her cheek and says. "Thanks Tess"

Stevie is sitting on the rocky outcrop Alex's favourite place and one of hers too. She hears a car and glances up to see the Drover's Ute. She smiles to herself looks like the posse has found me. Stevie doesn't move but stays looking out over this beautiful place.

"Hey Cowgirl can I interest you in a beer? " Alex says. Stevie's heart is racing she doesn't look at him and says "Yes thanks, I'd love one I'm a bit thirsty." He sits closely beside her and hands her a beer.

She can smell his cologne and it makes her want to cry. She wants to hold him, love him but he's engaged. Alex wants to take her in his arms he knows she's been crying but she won't look at him. "Cheers." He says moving his beer towards her. "Yeah cheers." She responds.

They sit for awhile in silence. Stevie says "Alex I'm sorry about before I was out of line. I didn't realize you were engaged." He grins to himself and says. "That's ok Stevie it was a beautiful welcome home.

So if I wasn't engaged would you still apologize?" Her heart is pounding why would he says that. "Alex please don't play games with me. I'm already embarrassed and upset."

"Stevie. Why did you kiss me?" He asks. Oh god she thinks, go away Alex this is too hard to do and say. "I just got swept up in the moment I guess. I missed you and you were there and..." She says but is unable to finish.

"Stevie do you think we can still be friends?" He asks. She bursts into tears she cries loudly, heartbreaking sobs escape from her and she can't stop it. She pulls her knees up and holds them resting her head on them. He places his arm around her shoulder and says. "Stevie please don't cry."

She can't speak for ages and finally when she gains enough control she says. "Alex please leave me alone I can't do this, and please don't touch me. I can't stand to be near you."

He says. "Oh well that's bloody nice I thought we were mates." She stands and yells. "Stop it Alex, you're an idiot. I'm in love with you and I can't stand to be near you because it hurts knowing I can't have you. She turns and moves towards her horse. "Stevie stop wait please I need to speak to you."Alex pleads.

Angrily she turns and spits out her words. "Why Alex you never waited or listened to me the day of the fire .You never took my call. Why should I listen to you? Then you come home 5 days later engaged. In five days you find someone supposedly fall in love and ask her to marry you, five days."

He looks puzzled and says "What are you talking about? What about the fire? You weren't even there! You never rang me, Stevie you never rang." She turns angrily and moves back towards him.

"How did you get out of the house Alex? Who did you think pulled you out? I came to tell you I was in love with you and the house was on fire you weren't breathing Alex. I had to help with Sandra and you drove off. I searched for you and Dave let me use the phone at Wilgul and I rang but you never answered. Tears are falling down her face and she's having trouble speaking remembering the day and the pain she felt at his departure.

"Oh God Stevie I'm sorry I didn't know. You said you only wanted to be friends. I have loved you for a long time but you didn't want me. I've had such a difficult time being near you and wanting you so much. I thought I had to move on and I found Fiona while I was in the city." He says sadly.

Stevie looks up at him and smiles and says "Alex what did you say?" He gazes at her and says "I love you Stevie and I have for a long time." He reaches down and kisses her softly, passionately and she responds.

As they move apart. He says "Stevie I have to fix this. I have a fiancé sitting at Drover's Run having a coffee with Tess. Please give me a few hours and I'll come back to the Drover's." He kisses her again and quickly leaves in the Ute.

As Stevie rides back to Drover's all sorts of things are racing through her mind. For one she wouldn't like to be him calling off an engagement. She wonders if he'll really do it.

Jodie and Kate are sitting on the veranda of the Shearers Quarters when Stevie rides in. "Hey Stevie are you ok? We've been worried about you." Kate says. Stevie smiles at them and says "No I'm fine, want to grab me a beer and I'll just give Banjo a quick rub down and let him go. I'll be back in five." She rides off. Jodie says "Wow I didn't expect her to be anywhere near that happy."

A short time later Stevie is sitting with the girls and Tess having a beer. Alex drives down the driveway in his Ute and pulls up to a stop. He moves quickly from the cabin walks over to Stevie takes her arm and pulls her to her feet into his arms.

He leans to kiss her and she stands on her tippy toes up to meet him, his lips brush hers and he says "I love you Stevie." Before she has a chance to say anything his lips are upon hers softly completely deeply. She hears nothing, sees nothing only him and his beautiful lips and his strong safe arms.

As they part, Jodie quips "Right Alex I forgive you." Stevie and Alex laugh and he replies to Jodie. "Righto get me a beer and we're even."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Stevie sit with the girls for ages having a few beers. Tess asks "Alex are you staying for dinner?" He grins and says "That would be great Tess I might stay for breakfast too." Stevie flicks him, he looks at her and they grin at each other Stevie says "Alex you were only invited for Dinner." He grins and looks at Tess and says "Dinner would be lovely thanks Tess."

Tess begins to walk back to the house and says "Right I'll go and let Meg know we'll have an extra for dinner." Alex calls. "Hey Tess, I need some work and a place to stay do you need any help around here?" Tess turns back to him and says "Aren't you going back to Kilarney Alex?" He says "No Harry doesn't want me there. So I'm actually homeless at the moment. I suppose I could sleep in my Ute."

Tess says "We need help alright but we can't pay you much. Stevie might let you bunk on the floor in her room." He grins and says "Perfect thanks Tess." He turns to Stevie and says. "What do ya reckon cowgirl can I sleep on your floor?" She grins and says "Yes of course you can. Alex." He smiles. Stevie looks at Kate and Jodie and says "Right girls can you set up an electric fence around my bed please I'm off for a shower before dinner." Jodie and Kate laugh and Alex's says "Oh that's a harsh way to deal with a poor, defenceless, homeless man, Steve's" She turns back and says "Alex there's nothing defenceless about you." She laughs as she runs towards the house with him running after her.

Dinner is delicious and everyone is in a light hearted mood. Tess says "Alex can you help the girls in the morning take the herd back out to Skinny Jim's?" He says "Yeah not a problem I'll need to lend a horse." Tess agrees "What time are you starting?" Alex asks. "Sunrise." Stevie answers and continues. "So we can get out and back in time for work around here." Jodie says "whose turn is it for dishes?" Kate says. "Tess and Stevie." Jodie laughs and says "Right I'm off to bed." Kate says "Me too night all." Alex says "Tess I'll take your turn if you're tired." She smiles and says" Thanks Alex but what if we all do them so we can all get to bed." He glances at Stevie and says "Sounds like a great idea." Tess laughs.

Alex's phone rings "Hello Alex Ryan. Hello." He hangs up. "Funny no one was there." They continue washing and drying the dishes and his phone rings twice more with no answer so he turns it off. Half an hour later Tess has gone upstairs and Stevie and Alex are sitting outside on the bench having a beer. He has his arm around her and pulls her closer "Alex I think perhaps I'm dreaming." Stevie says. He laughs and says "Yeah it feels unreal doesn't it. How many times have we sat out here as friends?" She grins at him and says "We're still friends Alex." He leans down and kisses her very gently. "Yeah friends first beautiful."

Upstairs Alex says "Geez Steve's your beds not very big. How am I going to fit in there?" She giggles and says "Who said you were sleeping in my bed." He reaches for her and says 'Well I don't see an electric fence keeping me out." She giggles and reaches up to kiss him.

Early the next morning her alarm is ringing and she turns to switch it off. Alex is gone. She rises dresses and heads downstairs. Tess must be up she can smell bacon cooking. As she turns into the kitchen there he is. He turns and says "Good Morning beautiful I've made you breakfast." She smiles and says "I thought you'd gone. I missed you."

He pulls her into his embrace and as he reaches down to kiss her he whispers. "Last night was beautiful Cowgirl." His lips are soft and inviting and she wants more, he deepens the kiss and runs his hands under her shirt onto her bare skin. She can't believe how he makes her feel. "Hello do you two need to go back upstairs for awhile." Tess says grinning at the door with Jodie and Kate. Stevie looks embarrassed.

Alex quips "Well if you don't need our help I'm sure I could think of something to occupy us for the day." They all laugh. Alex turns his phone on and checks if he has any missed calls. "Well that's weird. I've got 23 missed calls but whoever it is didn't leave a reply number." On cue his phone rings "Hello Alex Ryan, Hello" He hangs up. "No one there again."

Breakfast over they all head out to saddle up Alex says "Bloody Hell look at my car." The Ute has every window broken and all of his tires are slashed. Tess says "Alex did you take Fiona to the airport yesterday?" He looks puzzled and says "Yes I did I watched her plane leave but she was ok. We talked and I told her I'd made a mistake she said she thought we'd rushed into everything and we parted as friends, why?"

Kate calls "Stevie you'd best take a look at this." They all move to the shed and Stevie's car is pretty much the same as Alex's. Tess says. "I think we'll cancel taking the herd back today. I need to ring the police." Alex says "Fiona left on the plane I watched her board. I don't think she'd fly to Melbourne and then fly back to do this." He moves over to Stevie hugs her and says "Are you alright?" She says "Not really, my cars not insured Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie and Alex have finished filling out reports on their vandalized cars. Alex reaches for her as they leave the police station. "We'll work it out Stevie." He reaches to kiss her and she lets him. He hugs her closely and she feels the tension just drift away.

Climbing into the Merc he says "Want a beer Stevie?"She inhales deeply and says. "Yeah why not. So long as it's your shout." They pull into the pub and enter the bar. "Two beers thanks Nev." Stevie sits on the stool and leans on the bar. Alex sits beside her and leans down resting his head on his forearms and looks at her.

"Cheer up Steve's it's just a car, I'll get it fixed and it will look good as new." She looks at him gravely and says "Alex someone trashed both of our cars that takes a lot of anger." He looks at her and says "Maybe it was just a random thing Stevie?" She shakes her head and says "Good try Alex of all the vehicles on Drover's only those two were damaged." They finish their beer and head back to Drover's Run.

"Where have you two been?" Tess asks. "Police station and pub!" Alex says grinning. "Might have to dock your pay for the pub time?" Tess says trying not to grin. Stevie smiles and says. "What works left to do Tess?"

"Well I thought Nick, Alex you and I could head off to Spencer tonight and get an early start at the sales in the morning. What do you think?" Stevie says "Yes that's fine Tess. Do you want to sell off the last of the steers from the west paddock?"

"Yes that would be great plus with the four of us we can take both trucks."Tess replies. Stevie taps Alex's chest and says. "Come on we've got some cattle to bring in."

An hour later Stevie and Alex are on their way back to the house with the herd. "Just think Steve's one day it'll be you and me riding along with our children sitting in front of us." Alex laments. She looks at him grinning and says. "I think you might be getting a bit ahead of yourself there Cowboy." He smiles at her and says "You're gunna marry me aren't you?"

She chuckles and says "We've been together a couple of days Alex. We might not be compatible?" He roars laughing and says. "We're almost a perfect match." She quips. "What's with the almost?" He smiles and says. "Well you're almost as good as me at pool and you're almost as good as me drinking and you're almost as good as me at whip cracking." She stops her horse and dismounts and says "Alex get off your horse please." He dismounts and walks over to her grinning.

She reaches up to kiss him and he takes her in his arms she kisses him slowly , gently, lovingly releasing his lips she says "Almost as good." He grins and nods. Again their lips meet she kisses him softly then deepens the kiss pushing her body into his as she releases the kiss she again asks "Almost as good." He smiles and says "Well you're a very close second."

She smiles pulling him into a kiss. Her lips are soft and he feels her tongue teasing him, she runs her hands under his shirt onto his bare skin sender shivers of anticipation through him as she embraces him again her tongue teases, her hands caress his back. She releases the kiss he nuzzles into her neck and says "Oh God Stevie."

She moves away and remounts her horse. Alex looks at her and says "Is that it? You kiss me like that, make me feel like this and leave me wanting and just get back on your horse?" She grins and says. "Did you like that Alex?" He grins and says "You know I did." She quips "Well it's almost as good as the next one you'll get." Chuckling she clicks her horse up to move the herd. He shakes his head and grins at her then follows.

Back at the homestead Kate and Jodie have finished the trough cleaning and tidied the tack room plus they've watered the goats and fed out. Nick and Tess have the trucks ready and their bags packed for their overnight stay in Spencer.

Stevie and Alex appear on the horizon. Nick says "Geez they made good time Tess." Tess grins and says. "They work well together don't they?" "So did you hear anything about the cars?" He asks.

Tess says "Oh yes I did .The police rang they picked up Leo." Nick asks "I know he was after Stevie at one point but why Alex's car as well?" Tess replies. "He hated Harry too and knew Alex was his son. Apparently he trashed Harry's car too." Nick says "They got him on the surveillance tapes!" Tess grins and says "Yes lucky he went to Kilarney as well. " Nick states "Stevie will be relieved."

"Hey Nicholas I need a beer." Alex calls. Nick laughs and says. "It'll be a few hours till you get one Alex. We have to load up, you and Stevie need to pack an overnight bag, shower and we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Tess has walked over to Stevie and is telling her about the call from the police. "He's a rotten mongrel Tess will he have to pay to have my Ute fixed?" Stevie asks. "Give the police a ring when you go inside and ask Stevie." Alex and Stevie move off to rub down the horses while Tess, Nick, Jodie and Kate load the stock.

Stevie strides out with her bag over her shoulder closely followed by Alex. Tess yells "Stevie you're with me? Alex jump in with Nick." Alex stops and complains "Why can't I go with Stevie?" They all laugh at him. Nick says "Well if you're a good boy and you behave yourself we might let you do the second leg of the drive with her ok?" Alex grins and climbs up into the truck with Nick. Alex says gruffly. "There are you happy I'm with you?" Nick laughs and says. "We'll be right behind them Alex don't be a baby." Alex pulls a face at Nick and they both laugh.

"Right Jodes what are we going to cook for Dinner tonight?"Kate asks. "Tacos!" Jodie states. Kate grins and says "Yummo we haven't had those in ages. Quick check the pantry Jodes and I'll see if we've got mince thawed." The girls find all they need for dinner and leave the meat to thaw and head back out to finish the day's work.

Nick asks. "Did Tess tell you about the phone call from the police Alex?" Alex replies "Yeah she did he's a mongrel isn't he. Stevie's wasn't insured so I'll help her out getting it fixed." Nick asks. "So Alex you and Stevie?" Alex grins and says "Yes Nicholas me and Stevie." They drive along in silence and Alex's phone registers a message. Nick says "We must have a hit an area with reception." Alex picks up his phone and reads it and grins. "Stevie?" Nick asks. Alex says "Yep."

In the other truck Tess and Stevie are having a great time singing along to the radio. "Tess are you hungry?" Stevie asks. "Yeah a little what have you got to eat?" Tess asks. "In my bag there's chip and chocolate and juice." Stevie replies. Tess rummages around and pulls the three items out and says "Perfect Stevie."

They laugh and chat and eat as Stevie drives along. "So Stevie you and Alex?" Stevie laughs and says "Yes Tess, me and Alex" Tess grins and says "When I see you both together I can't help but smile I'm so happy it's worked out for you." Stevie smiles and says "Thanks Tess I'm pretty bloody happy about it myself. I've never felt so comfortable in a relationship before." Tess laughs and says "We could end up as sisters in law Stevie." They both laugh.

"Nick have you got any food I'm starving?"Alex asks. "Nick replies "Tess put a bag at the back of the seat and said it was in case we got hungry." Alex reaches around and grabs the bag and says "Mate I'm glad we've got girls in our lives have a look at this, chips, chocolate and juice. We normally have a bit of beef jerky and a warm bottle of water."Nick laughs as they share the goodies.

A couple of hours later they've dropped the cattle at the saleyards and booked into the pub. Stevie flops onto the bed and says "I've eaten so much junk on the way here I don't know if I'll be able to even eat dinner." Alex grins and lies down beside her and says "Well I could help you work some of the calories off." She grins and says "Really?"He grins nods his head, then reaches to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's phone is ringing and he reaches across Tess to answer it. "Hello Nick Ryan yes yes we'll be right there. Tess, they think Dad's had a stroke they're bringing him into the hospital now."

Alex and Stevie are breathlessly lying beside the bed when there is loud knocking at the door and they hear Nick. "Alex! Stevie! Open the door."

Quickly Stevie moves into the bathroom and Alex grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. Nick is still banging on the door. "Nick what's wrong?"Alex asks. "Dad's had a stroke they're bringing him here to the hospital. Quickly get dressed".

Jodie and Kate are sitting down to Tacos "Oh these are yummy Kate but messy."Kate laughs and says "Yes there not something you'd eat on a first date."Jodie puts a piece of lettuce as if it's hanging from her teeth and says "No you don't think it would be appropriate dining Kate?"They crack up laughing and don't hear the back door.

Matt and Dave are standing at the door grinning at Jodie. Dave quips "Nice look Jodie."She quickly wipes her face. Kate asks "What are you doing here?" "Alex asked us to bring over post hole digger for you and we thought we'd stop for a beer."Dave replies grinning. Kate enquires "Have you eaten yet '?"Matt replies "No we haven't." "Sit down and I'll get you some tacos we made way too much because we're used to Stevie and Tess being here." "Great I'm starving!"Dave exclaims they all laugh when Jodie says "You're always hungry Dave."

As they move through the hospital Stevie is concerned about being there. Alex was adamant she come with him."You're my girlfriend and you belong with me. I don't give a shit what Harry or Sandra say. Nick and Tess agreed and will stand their ground if they have too." "Why is she here?"Sandra says the minute they arrive.

Alex looks angrily at her and says. "Don't start Sandra because you won't win!" Eventually they're allowed in to see Harry. As soon as they enter the room Sandra moves beside Harry kisses him and says "I'm sorry Harry I told Alex not to bring her here. " Before Harry responds Alex walks outside and returns a short time later with the Director of Nursing who says "Excuse me Miss Kinsella you have to leave."

Sandra looks shocked "But I belong here." Alex grins and says "Only family Sandra and you're not family. Is she Nick? Tess?" Nick and Tess both agree with Alex. Sandra is livid and says "Well she's not family!" pointing at Stevie. Alex puts his arm around Stevie and says. "She's my fiancée' Sandra and if you were family you'd know that now get out."

Nick and Tess grin at each other. Harry is very weak but manages to beg Alex to return to Kilarney and run it. Alex lays down the law. " Harry I'll do as you ask but Sandra will not be setting foot on the place while I'm there and if you ever make Stevie feel uncomfortable or are mean to her we'll both leave and I will never set foot on Kilarney again. Do you understand?"

Harry nods. Alex looks at Nick and winks. Nick smiles. They stay with Harry while the staff stabilizes him and run the tests that are needed. Alex leaves strict instructions that Sandra Kinsella is not to be allowed in under any circumstances.

Nick is waiting for Tess as she has a bathroom stop outside Stevie is not happy. "Alex you just bullied your Father when he's so sick. That is not right." Alex grins at her and says "I thought you'd be cross about the Fiancé' part not Harry."

She grins at him and says. "I was a shocked about that part." He kisses her and says "So you're going to marry me Stevie?" She smiles and says. "I might one day if you behave yourself." He hugs her and whispers "But I thought you liked me better when I don't behave myself." She giggles as Tess and Nick join them.

"I'm starving pub meals are finished. What are we going to eat?" Nick asks. Stevie says "Pizza!" Tess grins "Yeah Pizza and beer." They head off to find a pizza shop.

Back on Drover's they've had a great night and had way too much beer for the boys to drive back to Wilgul. Kate has gone outside to feed the orphaned goats and Dave had volunteered to help.

"There you go little fellow. I'm a bit late tonight." Kate says as she feeds the last kid. Dave stands watching her. She stands turns and says "That's it all done. Thanks for your help Dave." He grins at her.

She gets nervous and fidgets with her hair and asks. "Have I got something in my hair? " He steps towards her and bends and kisses her very softly. As he steps back he takes a piece of straw from her hair and says "Yes you have."

He waits looking at her she grins and says "So have you." She reaches up around his neck and returns his kiss.

Jodie and Matt are sitting playing cards when Kate and Dave come back inside. "Do you two want to play cards?" Matt asks. Dave says "Yeah sounds like fun." As they sit Jodie says "Kate you've got hay in your hair." Kate says "Oh do I?" Dave tries not to smile.


End file.
